What could have been
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: One shoot. This is my contribution to OutlawQueen Day.


**Hey! This is just a little something for OutlawQueenDay. I hope you enjoy and happy OutlawQueen Day, bitches!**

* * *

It's been awhile since she lost him, and it was still heavy on her. As the day went by and turned into weeks, and weeks into months, she found herself forgetting things about him. And she didn't want to forget not a single thing of the man she used to love. The man who knew her completely and still loved her anyway with all he had.

She found herself having lived dreams with him, weird dreams in fact. Most of them they were in another reality, it was like her brain was showing all the possibilities they've could have met. She made the mistake of telling Snow and Archie (she started to have sessions with him again, willing), and both of them asked her to do something to try to stop the dreams.

But she couldn't. She was not strong enough. She couldn't get rid of the only thing that helped her to not forget about him. Sleep times became her favorite time of the day, simply because she knew he would be waiting for her. She would get to see his face, flushed and breathing. Alive. His eyes sparking with so much light, always being able to see through her. To see through her soul.

She went to sleep smiling that day, after tucking Henry in. Longing for today's dream.

 _She found herself outside the tavern, panting heavily as Robin's mouth was on hers. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, making her moan softly. It was so good, and it felt so right to discover with him the desires that love could bring. They both had eighteen years old, almost turning nineteen, and as Regina pressed her head against his chest to catch her breath and opened her eyes, she observed the unwanted engagement ring on her finger._

" _I probably should get back, Robin. They'll notice if I stay out for too long."_

" _Runaway with me today, love" Robin pleaded for the fifty time. "My cousin is leaving back home to England today, and he said he could take us if we wanted to."_

 _Her wedding day was getting closer and closer, and he was damned if he was going to let get married with a man she didn't want to. She didn't love Leopold. And he didn't love her. All he wanted was a mother to his child, someone who could teach Snow all the things a mother was supposed to teach._

 _Regina deserved more than being in a loveless marriage._

" _I've this before, Robin. I can't. It's too dangerous. I can't put you at risk."_

" _I don't care about the danger!" he said firmly. "If we're careful, we can get away without getting caught. I believe in that. I believe in us."_

 _Regina melted as his works sank in. But there was something else in the tone of his voice, how sure he was and how strong was his faith on them that ended up changing her mind._

 _They could do this, she though. She didn't want to marry Leopold more than Robin didn't want her to marry him. She was already feeling a little different, and not in a good way. Everytime he touched her hand, everytime he asked her to spend time with Snow, she felt something dark growing inside her._

 _A plan started to be made in her head, if this was going to work; she needed to put her plans into action right away._

" _Ok, thief. You won." she said smirking, and he was very surprised and pleased to hear that. "But if things don't work out well, don't say I didn't warn you."_

" _I'll take my leap of faith."_

" _I thought you would say that." she smiled and went on her tip toes to peck his lips. "Robin, at what time your cousin will leave?"_

" _10 pm."_

" _What about I find you here at 9pm, and then we go to him together?"_

" _That sounds like an awesome plan."_

 _He kissed her again but before he could deepen the kiss she stopped him._

" _For my plan to work," she whispered "I need to leave now."_

 _He sighed and agreed as she reminded him that were going to have all the time of the world later._

 _She went back to the castle that always seemed more like a prison, and went directly to her chambers._

" _Tinker Bell, please come here."_

 _She asked to the wind, hoping her prayers would be heard. The fairy appeared some time ago and led her to Robin, her soulmate. And she promised Regina she would appear again in case she needed it._

" _Come on Tink, you promised. Please. I need your help"_

 _For her plan to work, Regina needed the green fairy to cooperate. She opened her window and called for her another time, and just when she thought she would be left alone, she saw something green approaching her window. The small fairy went inside and then transformed into her human form._

" _I'm here." Tink said with a kind smile. "I promised I would appear in case you needed me again."_

" _Good. Tink, I want to leave this place with Robin. There's only one thing stopping me. My mother has magic. She could track me. Do you have something, anything at all, that could prevent her from finding me?" she asked, hopeful._

 _The fairy thought for a minute and then lifted her wand, making a green dust appear and going right inside Regina. The brunette was afraid for a moment, but tried to remind herself the fairy was trustworthy. She calmed down when she realized she wasn't feeling any pain._

" _What did you just do?" Regina asked curious._

" _I casted a cloaking spell inside you." Tink started to explain. "It's the only effective thing I could think of. This won't let your mother find you, no matter how hard she tries."_

 _I cloaking spell… right inside her. Regina had to admit that was brilliant._

" _Thank you so much, Tink." she said, starting to feel emotion taking over her._

" _You'll also need this," TInk said giving to her a small bottle with a black liquid inside. "Go to the kitchen, before dinner, and drop this in the food. This will make the people who eat the food get very sleepy and, once they fall asleep, they'll fall into a heavy sleep. Nobody will notice when you leave."_

 _Regina leaned in and hugged the woman. She was so grateful for everything the fairy did and was still doing._

" _I really appreciate this, Tink."_

" _You're welcome. You don't deserve any of this, Regina." Tink said pointing to the castle and everything in it. "You deserve to be happy, and your happiness isn't here."_

 _Regina agreed with that one hundred percent. Tink said goodbye and Regina started to pack her stuff. As she went through her things on her desk, she saw a photograph of her and her father. The picture was taking the first she rode a horse. She was very young and she was so happy. Horses were her and her father thing, the only thing Cora wasn't able to interfere._

 _She was going to miss him. A lot. But she had to leave. She took a deep breath and put the photograph on her bag. She took the bottle Tink gave her and went to the kitchen. Luckily no one was there, and she realized the dinner was almost ready. They were going to have soup. Regina dropped the liquid in the soup and turned to leave._

 _When she was walking out of there, she saw the chef coming inside._

" _Hey Regina," Nardina said. "What are you doing here? Did you come to have a little snack before dinner?"_

" _Yes, that's it" Regina smiled, trying to not look guilty. "But don't worry; I saw the dinner is almost ready so I didn't eat much."_

" _Good girl," the chef smiled back and Regina was pleased to see she believed her. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."_

 _She went back to her room, and waited for dinner time._

 _Soon she found herself sat at the dinner table, and she came up with an excuse to not eat the soup. She said she was not feeling so well, that she had food poison not long ago, so she was just going to eat the bread that was served along the soup. Her mother looked at her suspiciously, but said anything and started to eat the soup. Regina made small talks and saw as everyone ate the soup._

 _After dinner was over she played with Snow, but soon the young woman said she was feeling tired and she went to her room. Regina screamed internationally. Her plan was working!_

 _She went to her own room, and wait for one hour. After that, she took her things, checked if everyone was sleeping and left. On her way to her freedom. On her way to the life she always wanted, with the man she chose to be hers._

 _She found him in front of the tavern, as they agreed._

" _Are you ready to start the rest of your life with me?" Robin said coyly, grabbing her face gently with both of his hands and kissing her with all he had._

" _I'm more than ready" she mumbled in the middle of the kiss._

 _And that she was. She couldn't wait for all the wonders the future had in story for her._


End file.
